


Lactose Intolerance

by cicada9603



Series: 苦昼短 [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特作为DDR与伊万一起生活。但他有乳糖不耐的问题，伊万会记住吗？太空计划背景。





	Lactose Intolerance

“贝什米特同志，你的牛奶还没有喝完。”伊万放下了自己的餐具，拿起一旁的餐巾擦了擦嘴，他盯着长餐桌最末端的基尔伯特看，对方正皱着眉抗拒着他面前的那杯有些过大的牛奶，伊万看他没有反应，便用下颌指了指玻璃杯，基尔伯特没看他，这让伊万有些恼火。托里斯吓坏了，这样的闹剧几乎每天都会上演，距离基尔伯特来这里已经有些年头，理应早就习惯了东德作为俄罗斯卫星国的身份，可是他仍旧会使各样的小性子来对抗他们的一家之主。

“基尔伯特，你快喝了它。”坐在基尔伯特旁白的托里斯小声提醒他，并在桌子底下用脚踢了踢德国人。

“我不想喝。”基尔伯特举起那杯奶端详了一下，他倾斜着杯子，里面乳白色的液体随着他的动作开始向外倾斜。托里斯一颗心都悬到了嗓子口，他咽了口唾沫，悄悄看了眼伊万，这并不好，气氛已经开始僵持，他甚至有些害怕接下去会发生的事情。基尔伯特没有理睬东欧国家的人，他停下了自己耍弄牛奶的动作，抬眼看了眼伊万，然后就把玻璃杯放在了桌面。

“贝什米特，喝了他。”伊万把手平静地放在桌上，他手中仍握着那块餐布，但是所有人都能看到他暴起的青筋，每个人都不敢接话，餐桌旁其余的人都微微低下了头，不敢去看两方其中任何一人。

“不，我拒绝，我不想喝。”基尔伯特也平静地将身子往椅背上一靠，双手举过头顶在他的后脑勺交握，他甚至扯出一个极为挑衅的表情盯着伊万看，这便是托里斯最不愿看到的场景。然后伊万就沉默了，托里斯试图说点什么，嘴巴刚一张开就被伊万制止，他只好闭上嘴静候后续的发生。这诡异的寂静持续了大概有半分钟，托里斯在心里记着数，他照顾每一位家庭成员，基尔伯特也不例外，但是那个德国人似乎对他熟视无睹，也并无感谢之情，当时在他昏迷后醒来的三天内都没与他们中的任何一人说过话。伊万在半分钟之后从自己的座位上站了起来，他动作极快，两步就跨到餐桌的尽头，托里斯只看到他抄起桌上剩余的最后一杯牛奶，动作快到甚至只能看到些微的残影。奶液被洒出一些到桌上，基尔伯特当然知道等待自己的会是什么，他的视线顺着伊万的行动方向而不断转换着，嘴角仍挂着那个欠揍的令人不适的笑容。

伊万大力扣住基尔伯特的下颚，强迫他抬头转向自己，他略微垂下眼，没有低头便看到基尔伯特张着嘴，舌头往外伸出一些，像是在等待什么。他面无表情地掐着对方的两颊，挤出一个合适的角度，然后就将那杯牛奶灌进了基尔伯特的嘴里。基尔伯特呛了两口，伊万不管，不给他留任何脸面，任由已经无法再继续灌下去的牛奶顺着对方的下巴淌到脖子里再滴到地上，最后那些未喝完的牛奶都悉数泼到了基尔伯特的衬衫上面，伊万放下已经空掉的玻璃杯，麻木地拿过餐巾甩给他。

“收拾干净，苏联不允许有浪费。”他居高临下地用视线扫过其他人，绕了一圈又转回到基尔伯特身上，对方脸上除了刚刚被自己掐出的红痕之外就没有其他的表示了，甚至连笑容都还是刚刚那一个，伊万觉得头晕，每天基尔伯特都能用八百种方法来与他作对，昨天早上是拒绝吃粥，最后那碗已经凉了的粥被倒到了他的头上，前天是放着煮蛋说吃不下了，被自己硬塞进他的嘴里。基尔伯特的嘴巴只会在这个时候闭上，塞满了伊万强迫他吃下的东西，这样他才能稍稍健康一些，不再那么虚弱。伊万不知道如何和他沟通，明明才分别没多久时间，却如几个世纪般长久。他真的开始头疼，伊万决定回房间吃颗止痛药，他琢磨着基尔伯特到底在笑什么，他到底要什么，他还有什么不满意，自己让他活着让他吃上饭睡好觉，甚至还将他从昏迷中救醒，他非得这么与他过不去吗？伊万挪开自己的视线，他开始往楼梯的方向走，边走边听见基尔伯特在他背后响亮的弹舌，还有托里斯惊慌失措的劝阻，他的头更疼了，在扶上楼梯把手的时候才下了命令。

“贝什米特，舔干净，桌上的那些。”这句话清脆而又响亮，砸在餐厅中间犹如一颗炸弹。

伊万指的当然是餐桌上那点不小心晃出来的牛奶，等到他彻底消失在二楼走廊尽头的时候其他人才敢抬起头来，他们一齐将头转向基尔伯特，捏着呼吸等待对方的下一步动作。基尔伯特耸耸肩，终于不再维持他夸张的笑容，他转转自己的脖子，用伊万扔给他的餐巾擦了擦下巴和脖子里的牛奶。

“怎么都看着我？”他疑惑地放下餐巾，不解地开口。

“基尔伯特！你不该这么与伊万对峙的，你……你让大家都很难办，而且，而且这会让你自己更加糟糕。”托里斯咬咬嘴唇，轻轻责怪起自己的同事。基尔伯特则不以为然，他冲托里斯眨眨眼，再看向一旁早已抖作一团的莱维斯，然后俯下身慢慢贴近橡木的桌面。他伸出自己的舌头，托里斯惊恐地看着他，试图拉开这个疯子，告诉他大可不必这样，他会收拾干净桌面，伊万不会知道。

“哦？我以为他要你们来监督我。”基尔伯特暂时收回了舌头，仍看向桌面反着光的奶液，托里斯忙说没有，可是基尔伯特继续了他的动作。他用舌尖试探了一下残余的牛奶，微微凉，带着令他厌恶的扑鼻的腥臭。接着他伸长了舌头，用舌苔贴近薄薄的水面，先是沾到了一点，基尔伯特压制下了心头翻涌起的不适，接着是全部的液体，其实并不是很多，伊万没洒在桌上多少，其余的都在他的肚中和身上，还有一些在地上。基尔伯特耐心地用舌头清理着桌面，伊万命令他做的，他就要比其他人做得更好，这是他一贯的方式，活在无数个命令之中，他都能完美出色地完成。他觉得差不多了，应该都被回收完毕了，基尔伯特才缓缓卷起舌头，将那些奶液聚集到一起，在舌苔中央，然后他抬眼看向楼梯口，他知道伊万在看着他，于是他含着牛奶，咧出一个微笑，随即看到伊万围巾的一角快速消失在暗处，他又一次成功打败了对方。

于是基尔伯特未到中午就拉起了肚子，他跑了好几次厕所，但都没有缓解他的症状，腹部痛得宛如有千根针扎着，基尔伯特鼓着腮帮缓慢呼吸，但是依旧阻止不了大颗的冷汗疯狂掉落。他在厕所里不断呻吟，早上的牛奶简直要了他的命，他乳糖不耐，自然知道，一直以来都很少触碰牛奶，伊万早就知晓，就是不知道早上哪根筋搭错非要把他害怕榜单前三的东西灌进他的嘴里。基尔伯特捂着肚子直哼哼，脑中已对伊万千刀万剐，还“贝什米特同志”，他在心里冷笑，想到了刚来这里的情景，他在自己昏迷的时候可不是这么称呼他的。伊万是怎么做的？哦他抱着他疯狂地喊着“基尔伯特”，甚至还带了各种变调的昵称，转头醒来就变成了“贝什米特同志”，誓要维持自己高大的家主形象，基尔伯特才不吃这一套，他有足够长的时间来和他玩，他不急，他永远不急，他就要每天找各种理由激怒伊万，折腾到天翻地覆，这样他才能感受到温度，伊万手掌的温度，扣着他下颚时候的粗糙的触感，那是常年握着武器的老茧，基尔伯特记得清清楚楚，他也才能看着伊万，看着他眼底的无奈与不解，还有犹豫与愤怒。这样他才能，基尔伯特在又一波疼痛到来的时候抓住了马桶边的挂毛巾的架子，这样他才能感受到自己依旧活着的事实，并向自己的故人确认这个事实。

伊万有事要找基尔伯特，他问了托里斯等人，都说从上午开始就没见过他了，伊万心里烦躁，拿着报告就直冲基尔伯特的房间。他粗鲁地打开门，门板砸在墙壁上发出可怜的巨响，但是他朝这间小而空荡的房间中四处张望，却哪儿都找不到基尔伯特。他不在床上，因为被子叠得整整齐齐，与枕头放在一起，他也不在办公桌前，那里并没有熟悉的背影。伊万转身退出房间，快步下了楼，基尔伯特一定是出门了，他的手紧紧捏成了拳头，他觉得对方有事瞒着自己。啊基尔伯特，基尔伯特，贝什米特同志，伊万在客厅里来回踱步，这是他焦虑的表现，他看看自己手头的文件，这事他只能找基尔伯特商量，而他却在伊万最需要的他的时刻出了门！这也是他戏耍他的把戏之一吗！伊万挥开托里斯试图端茶给他的手，他不想坐下，也不想休息，他老是被基尔伯特唬弄，是的是的是的，上一次他们分别也是这样，他也是用那种表情看着自己，说出让人心如刀割的话语，而他本人却是那样平静，冷淡到仿佛他是一个局外人。他是吗？他是吗！基尔伯特就天下第一聪明吗！他伊万就是蠢到无可救药吗！？伊万愤怒地扫开茶几上叠着的文件堆，还打碎了一只花瓶，爱德华和莱维斯在角落里随着花瓶碎落而胆战心惊，他们向托里斯投去求助的视线，可连托里斯都帮不上任何忙来，只能在心中默默祈祷基尔伯特的出现才好挽救现在的局面。然而没有，基尔伯特正在厕所里饱受乳糖不耐造成的困扰。

“谁看到贝什米特了？你们到底有谁，告诉我好歹起码有一个人，见过那个该死的德国人！”伊万咆哮了起来，莱维斯就接着放声大哭，咒骂和哭声此起彼伏，真的是一片混乱。托里斯不知道自己应该是先去安抚伊万，还是应该喝止住莱维斯的哭叫，他请求伊万冷静下来，说他会去寻找基尔伯特，将他带来与伊万见面，随后又用眼神示意爱德华赶快将可怜的小孩子带离现场。伊万仍在不停转着圈，脚步凌乱地踏在散落在地的文件上，托里斯一边收拾一边瑟瑟发抖，他到底该怎么办，他该上哪儿去把神出鬼没的基尔伯特带到伊万面前！然后就在这时他们听到了一些古怪的声音从一楼走廊尽头的厕所发出，伊万停下了自己原地打转的动作，侧过头听了听，托里斯可以看到他的表情一下子变得很奇怪，像是愤怒又混夹着心疼与着急，接着他就被伊万猛地推开，托里斯揉了揉发痛的胳膊，跟上了冲向浴室的伊万。

“贝什米特，是我。”伊万敲了敲门，里面痛苦的呻吟声戛然而止，但是基尔伯特没有任何动作，他没有开门，亦没有说话，不好的预感笼罩在伊万和托里斯心头。

“该死的……基尔伯特！开门！”伊万开始用拳头哐哐砸门，托里斯在一旁看得心惊胆战，生怕这扇门会轰然倒塌，伊万用力如此之大，他一时无法分辨这是愤怒还是担忧。

“……伊万？”基尔伯特微弱的声音从里面传了出来，伊万便停顿了一下，像是受到了惊吓，他放下了手转而握住门把手，说话的语气也柔和了起来，又像是在恳求一般，托里斯讶异于他的变化之大，但是门背后的是基尔伯特，他觉得一切都能解释的通。

“是我，基尔，我求你开下门，发生什么事了？”伊万不断上下按动着门把手，转头低声朝托里斯说快去找浴室的钥匙，他则继续试图与浴室里的基尔伯特沟通。

“我……我很好，我没事……一点都没……”基尔伯特的声音更加虚弱了，但是他笑了两下，伊万翻了个白眼，这个笑声未免太假，他好久没听过了。于是他不理睬基尔伯特试图遮掩的话语，从折返回来的莱维斯手中拿到了自己需要的工具，他的手有些发抖，不过还是精准地将钥匙插进了锁孔。基尔伯特就坐在马桶上，半边屁股露在外面，他的整个身体都折叠了起来，像是要让自己的头与双腿融合成一个诡异的合成怪物。伊万连忙上前，基尔伯特终于把头从臂弯里抬了起来，他疲惫地眨下眼，说自己已经冲干净马桶了，屁股也已经完全清理干净，不会给大家造成任何后续的麻烦。伊万被他气得发笑，这疯子居然第一时间在纠结这个？他搀住基尔伯特的胳膊，轻轻询问他是否能自己穿好裤子，基尔伯特则好像他的大脑完全停止了运转，微张着嘴，发出“啊？”的音节，伊万就温柔地帮他提起内裤，扣好外裤的拉链，看在托里斯眼里就像换了个人。

“你怎么了？”伊万皱起眉，扶着基尔伯特慢慢走出浴室。

“呃……？乳糖不耐？”基尔伯特把头靠在伊万肩膀上，他的肚子仍没有停歇，但是比起之前就好上了不少，不过大量的体能消耗和水分流失已经让他没有力气应对伊万的问话，他头晕得很，腿肚子直打颤，一闭眼就能看到无数星星在自己眼前盘旋。基尔伯特觉得浑身的精力都抽离出了自己体内，他好累好累，旁人说话的声音在他耳朵里嗡嗡作响，他却听不清晰，无法分辨每一个单词，伊万在说什么？旁边的是托里斯吗？怎么爱德华也加入进来了？不要再说了，好吵啊好吵啊，求求你们安静一会儿……基尔伯特的大脑逐渐变得更加沉重，他努力想要睁开眼看清围在他身边说话的到底都有那些人，可是无论如何他都只能看到一片黑影，两团，三个，太模糊了，太遥远了，我需要睡一会儿，真的需要，安静点吧，求你们了，于是他就晕了过去，从伊万身边突然滑落，栽倒在羊毛地毯上。

当基尔伯特再次睁开眼的时候看到伊万正坐在自己旁边发呆，他的双手紧紧握住自己的一只，将它包裹在他的手掌中。基尔伯特觉得有些尴尬，他很久没和伊万这么近距离接触了，至少他来这里的这几年没有，之前是打仗，他们是对手，再之前……基尔伯特不愿再想下去，他张了张嘴，但又不知道说什么，闭上眼睛继续装作自己还在昏迷。

“别装了基尔伯特，我知道你醒了。”伊万低沉的声音在静谧的空间中响起，基尔伯特知道自己演技很烂，只好睁开眼看向伊万。

“你怎么知道的？我明明没有动。“

“你演技一直很烂，我怎么会不知道。“伊万叹口气，他怎么会不知道，他们曾经一体同心。他放开握着基尔伯特的手，提醒自己一会儿不要表现得太过刻薄。

“我很抱歉，对于早上让你喝牛奶这件事。我忘记了，呃，你的乳糖不耐。“伊万率先低头道歉，他今天欠基尔伯特的。

“喔，喔，没事，我不在意。“基尔伯特有些脸红了，他印象里伊万可不是一个会主动道歉的人，他以前，是的他们以前，伊万做错了什么事只会哭着装乖，那些所谓的”歉意“都是哄骗他的蜜糖，基尔伯特记得所有的事！他挠挠脸，可是这次不一样，伊万这次是真的在向他道歉。

“那么基尔伯特，我亲爱的贝什米特同志，你能告诉我为何你每天都要耍不同的花招来激怒我，你知道我有时会失控，比如说今天就是如此。“伊万实在是累了，他与基尔伯特周旋地累了，他就这么恨他吗！他都不计较之前的背叛了！基尔伯特盯着他看，不说话，他又垂下头去，不想让伊万看到他的表情，他紧咬着嘴唇，那些东西伊万怎么会懂，他的恐惧他的问题，未曾被国民抛弃的国家又怎么会懂。基尔伯特将嘴唇咬得发白，他甩甩头，挣扎着想要坐起来，手腕上用来吊水的针管刺眼得很，提醒着他此刻有多么虚弱。

伊万伸手帮他坐起来，基尔伯特幽幽地看了他一眼，他不想依靠任何人，但是现在不行，他在生病，拉肚子拉到脚软，而他又只是一个小小的附属国，不得不依靠伊万。哦他是多么可悲啊，竟然沦落至此，自己还不如在柯尼斯堡转交主权时候的昏迷中死了算了，基尔伯特真不愿看自己毫无用处的样子，他自己都厌恶自己。

“我……我想活着。“他斟酌了一下自己的用词，声带扯出的嘶哑声音把他自己都吓了一跳。

“你……什么？你不是活着吗？“伊万疑惑地歪了歪头，他的眼神十分迷茫，仿佛听不懂基尔伯特在说什么。

“伊万……你知道我的意思。“基尔伯特惊恐地发现自己的声音变得落魄起来，他何曾这样？”我不是普鲁士了，不再是了，我是民主德国，可是我的人民不认同我，我便每日活得痛苦。我像行尸走肉一般，甚至察觉不出疼痛，伊万，你掐我都没有任何痛感的，外在的疼痛我感受不到，我只能……好在身体内部的感知系统似乎还未失灵，今天我又体会到了痛感，我喝了奶，就开始肚痛，我能感知到我的身体。“基尔伯特突然有些难过，他在说这话的时候抚摸着自己的胸口，又去掐自己的手臂，粗鲁地想要拔掉手背上埋进静脉的针头，随即就被伊万制止，手又被对方捧回了他的手掌心。

“对不起基尔伯特，对不起，我真的非常非常抱歉。“伊万低头轻轻吻他的指尖，他现在能看到了，不再是被过去的阴霾蒙住双眼，基尔伯特的状况非常不好，的确他从柯尼斯堡移交时产生的昏迷中恢复了，但是大不如以前，不再像他记忆中的基尔伯特了。不，还是他的基尔伯特，他的性格，他的勇敢，他的好多好多，都还是他，只是他身体变了，可他还是他的小骑士，他的黑鹫，他的战士。

“我差点又要失去你了，我好担心好担心，好焦虑，好难过。“伊万怜爱地吻着基尔伯特冰冷的指尖，基尔伯特脸红了，他没想到会这样，他以为伊万会一直恨他。这就有点尴尬，基尔伯特听着伊万的告白，心里涌起一阵复杂的情绪，大早上还掐着他的双颊灌牛奶，昨天还把粥倒他头上，今天就和他表明心意？好吧这有点讽刺，基尔伯特尴尬地笑笑，可是他确实还有一点期盼着伊万，就只有一点，真的只有一点点，他可能是恋旧，还沉浸在他们过去拥有过的关系之中。

“伊万？我没事，我真的没事，你看我现在挺好的。“基尔伯特选择忽略掉伊万话中的深情，他还没做好准备，他不想这么快就与对方冰释前嫌。他抓抓自己的头发，想把手从伊万那里抽回来，却摸到了湿哒哒的东西。伊万的眼泪落在他的手指上，冰冰凉的，基尔伯特的心脏停跳了一拍。哦天哪不是吧，又来？基尔伯特真的很想翻白眼，但是伊万这招屡试不爽，基尔伯特总会心软的，而他的确也是。但是这次还是有些不一样，基尔伯特再仔细去看伊万的状况，那并不像之前他们玩耍似的伊万的眼泪，伊万似乎真的是在害怕，他都能看到对方肩膀轻微的耸动，与他之前演出来的博取同情的哭泣截然相反。于是基尔伯特就真的再次心软，他看不得伊万哭，他能忍受好多人在他面前落泪，他都可以无动于衷，除了很少的一些人，而伊万恰巧就在其中。

“好啦好啦，我在这里我在这里。“基尔伯特轻轻拍了拍伊万的后背来安慰他，可是伊万紧紧抓着他的袖子不肯松手，基尔伯特知道他真的动情了。

“到底是你生病还是我晕过去了啊，怎么你比我还无助。“他无奈地用没有插着针管的手圈住伊万，”嘘，嘘，我在这里，你看我还在这里啊？我没有消失，没有死去，我保证我不会离开，我向你保证，可以吗？伊万，大小伙，看着我，我真的不会离开，你不用伤心也不用担忧，我明天又会活蹦乱跳的。“他扶起伊万的头让他好好看着自己，基尔伯特也看进伊万的紫色眼睛，他真是没有原则，心里的声音一直在训斥他，可是看着这双眼睛，当它们落下珍珠的时候又怎么能够狠心拒绝呢？基尔伯特没有办法，他是没有办法的。

伊万亲了亲基尔伯特的脸颊，上午刚被他掐过的地方起了红肿，他心下无比愧疚，连同之前的暴行都一并忏悔了，于是基尔伯特只能全盘接受，伊万都说了自己想念他，而他同时也想念伊万，只有一点点，真的只是一点点。伊万扶住基尔伯特帮他再次躺进温暖的被窝，基尔伯特发出了小声的舒服的感叹声，伊万便觉得心也要融化了。他一点点梳着基尔伯特的头发，已经不再粘着汗水，稍稍干爽了一些，基尔伯特则享受着伊万难得的服务，期盼自己这一觉睡醒起来便能恢复以往的精力。

“嘿基尔伯特？“伊万轻声喊住快要睡着的人。

“嗯？“基尔伯特还能听到伊万的声音，他闭着眼睛用鼻音回答。

“想和我一同去太空吗？我们可以去看看宇宙，去看看行星，兴许还能看看银河。“

“银河？不要，我会拉肚子的，乳糖不耐，你记得吗？“

“我知道基尔伯特，我记住啦，不会让你再喝的，我发誓。“

“好哦……好哦……那就去吧，我们可以一同去太空……“基尔伯特的声音慢慢变轻，很轻很轻，伊万凑近了他才能听清，但他同意了，这让他欣喜若狂。

基尔伯特的意识逐渐再次远离他，但他知道这次他将不会恐慌，伊万拉住了他，他会醒来，会看到银河，不用再跑无数次浴室。


End file.
